


Hickeys

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai keeps giving Matt hickeys. Matt protests. Oh, and siblings are buggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating Digimon Tri, here's some Taito fluff for you! ...that was written back in 2011. Digimon was some of the first slash/fanfiction I really got into. The slice-of-life Matt/Tai genre helped me a lot with coming to terms with my own GLBT issues, and seeing their struggles, albeit through bad fanfiction, gave me the support I need in many cases.

"Shhh Tai! I don't want TK to hear."

"Matt, he already knows."

"No, he doesn't. Shut up."

"Ye~ah, he does." Tie mocked sliding his hand up Matt's shirt, kissing him. "He suspects and Kari suspects, get over it,"

"Suspects, but doesn't know, Ah- ~Ah! Don't leave hickeys!"

Tai grinned, clasping his hands in an 'innocent' pose.

Matt gave him the look. "It's already there isn't it?"

"Just a little one..."

Matt stepped over to the mirror, pulling down his shirt, "Bullshit! Your little is Greymon sized!" He vaulted over the bed, but Tai was already out the door, down the hallway. jumping over the couch.

Tk and Kari looked up from their video game as their big brothers bounded between them.

"Tai! You better not break another lamp!"

Tai slid around the kitchen island, sticking out his tounge. Matt tackled him.

They were rolling on the floor in a tangled mass punching and kicking. TK and Kari paused their game to watch.

"Mmmph!"

"Ummph!"

"Rrrnn..."

"Umph!"

Tai had Matt pinned. Hand on his chest, a knee holding his legs down. Matt both hands knotted in Tai's shirt, leg tangled in the other's attempting to throw him off.

"You guys act like you're 4." Kari turned and walked away, TK delayed a little bit, but soon followed her. This was a familiar sight.

The boys on the floor blinked, acknowledging the departure of their brief audience.

"Mmm...get off of me!" Matt kicked.

Taken off guard Tai fell into the stove with a resounding 'Din'.

"Im sorry, but you can't be leaving marks on me."

"Why not? I'll let ya leave em on me?"

"I don't want to leave them on you,"

"Are you saying I'm not desirable?"

"No, I'm saying big purple bruises can get me into trouble at home. Now, don't do it!"

"But you always wear turtlenecks anyways."

"And why do you think I wear them?"

"You wore turtlenecks before I started giving you hickeys-!" Tai protested loudly.

"Shh!" Matt covered tai's mouth. The hand was quickly pushed away, "What?"

"Siblings." Matt jerked his thumb to the living room. Tai scooted farther behind the counter.

"What? they can't see us."

"They can hear us,"

"They know whats going on anyways, but if you want, I'll be quiet."

Matt huffed, as Tai slid his hand back up the other's shirt.

"Well, o-okay. But not more hickeys,"


End file.
